


Strawberries

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend trip proves to be just the thing for the trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters at all and don’t make a cent from this
> 
> Prompt: Electrical  
> Kink: Threesome, food smut
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“I still don’t get it.”   
  
Harry smothered a smile of amusement at Hermione’s stifled sigh of exasperation. Just because they couldn’t explain in technical detail how a microwave worked didn’t mean Ron had to keep questioning its ability to heat things.   
  
The whirring stopped and the microwave dinged, causing Ron to jump back, startled. Hermione stroked the back of his neck to calm him. Harry nudged him aside and removed the container of warmed, melted chocolate. Before it could get cold, Hermione began dipping the strawberries into it. And Ron, mystified, stood behind and watched the fruit and its shell hardening on the sheet of wax paper.   
  
“They do look good though.” Harry wrapped his arms around Ron from behind, rocking with him a little as Hermione finished. “I want to feed you both your first ones, all right?”   
  
Harry’s cock jerked against Ron’s arse at the image of that freckled hand holding a decadent strawberry up to Harry’s lips. He imagined kissing Hermione’s lips, sweet with juice and chocolate. He pictured Ron eating his first one off Harry’s chest. The strawberries had been an afterthought, hastily grabbed at the market as they stocked up for the weekend, but he was so glad for them now.  
  
In the end, it wasn’t the strawberries but the chocolate she let both boys suck and lick from her fingers. In the end, it wasn’t the microwave oven that was the attention-getter in the muggle cabin they’d rented for the weekend but the kitchen floor they lay down upon. In the end, it wasn’t Ron’s confusion that made Harry laugh but the way Hermione’s hair brushed against his armpits when she hovered above him.   
  
And there was Ron’s mouth doing magical things to his arsehole not with a wand but his moist tongue. There was Hermione straddling him, riding him, raising herself up and sliding back down his shaft in a beautiful rhythm. And there was Harry wanking to the sight of the two people he loved most in this world sixty-nining beside him.   
  
When they were done, Harry ruffled Ron’s hair affectionately and smoothed frizzy brown strands from Hermione’s face. They curled against him, flanking him on either side. And it wasn’t until they were both asleep and he was drifting off to same that he remembered the chocolate strawberries on the counter above him, untouched.


End file.
